Growing Love
by hikakao2345
Summary: Arthur falls through Ludwig's window while he's in the shower and realizes something, then the little Brit gets messed up in France's plan, trying to unravel the secrets of how to win over the German. ger/uk
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- don't own... never will... wish I did**

**Arthur pov**

I walked towards the slightly frightening German's house when I saw flashes of light coming from the roof.

"Francis?" I said as I climbed the ladder to the roof of Ludwig's house. France spun around and looked at me slightly irritated.

"what do you want?" he said, taking more pictures through the large window of the German's house.

"i was just wandering what you were-"i lost my words when I looked into the window an saw Ludwig getting out of the shower, a blush spread across my face as turned to Francis who had a smirk spread across his face.

"what do you think your doing! Ya git." I yelled, blushing even more. France put his hand around my mouth causing me to stumble backwards. Next thing I knew I was laying flat on the German's bathroom floor.

"Arthur?" Ludwig said letting a light blush stained his cheeks as he wrapped a towel around his waist. I jumped up from the ground as my face turned bright red.  
>"it's not what you think! I mean I was just.. and um.. France... the roof" I babbled before I was cut off by the tall personification of Germany standing before me.<p>

"it's all right" he said thoroughly confused of what I was saying but let It go anyway. He walked past me and opened his droor, putting on some boxers and pants.

"why did you come by anyway?" Ludwig asked as he fixed his pants, then walked to the other side of the bedroom, searching for a shirt.

"i was um... coming to tell you they rescheduled the meeting for ten o'clock and I have nowhere to stay and was hoping..." I was cut off again from the taller blonde.

"that's fine... but I don't own a guest room so" his voice trailed off, once I realized what he meant my face turned a light pink. I watched the German finish getting ready as I sat on the bed quietly.

"have you eaten lunch?" Ludwig asked obviously uncomfortable with where the conversation was going, our eyes met for a brief second then he turned to walk out of his room.

"no" I answered plainly, wandering what he had in mind exactly.

"well we could go eat at the restaurant that just opened up, not to far away." he said as he grabbed his coat and threw it over his shoulder.

"sure" I said fallowing him out the door of his house, like a puppy. We walked about three blocks before we reached the small cafe.

Once we got to the restaurant we were seated immediately and I swear I saw Alfred and feliciano in a booth not to far from us. It could have been anyone though.. the waiter came and left soon after with our orders. Once the waiter left Alfred and feli popped out from around the corner.

"what's up?" the American asked as he sat down next to me and feli sat next to Ludwig, with a stupid look on his face as he stared at the pasta before him, basically inviting themselves.. how rude.

"so uh... what are you guys doing here?" I asked looking looking at the American for an answer, considering feli was in his own little world, trying to communicate with the pasta or something.

"we came here for our one month anniversary" Alfred screeched. I felt my heart beat faster, he couldn't be with that idiot right? Maybe it's an anniversary for their friendship... I hope..

the waitress came back and ordered our food, I got some tea, Ludwig got a brotwurst and Alfred got a burger, obviously. He fed feliciano little pieces of burger every now and then, I watched as tears plucked at my eyes. Apparently Ludwig noticed because he asked if I was ok. I nodded my head, but the German saw right though it.

"i don't think that's really appropriate for here" Ludwig coughed, looking anywhere but directly at them. Making the atmosphere even more uncomfortably than it already was.

"anniversary?" I spat out, bringing back the conversation from before, in hopes to make it less awkward..

"yea! We've been dating for like a month now!" Alfred said getting over excited again, feliciano snapped out of his trance and grabbed something under the table, Alfred instantly relaxed and Italy went back to praising the pasta or whatever he's doing. Ludwig looked at me then back at the two boys, confused on what just happened.

Soon Alfred started ranting on about him and Italy and how adorable he is. Tears started to invade my eyes as I sat next to the idiot who was rambling on.

"excuse me" I said as I stood up and leaped over Alfred, walking swiftly, hoping no one would question me.

"where are you going?" Ludwig asked me as I walked away.

"bathroom" I blurted out as I nearly ran away, so they couldn't ask anything else. Once I was in the bathroom It was quiet and I was able to let my thoughts run free. It hurt to hear him talk about feli like that... why didn't he tell me? We used to be so close... but now he can't even tell me who he loves..

my eyes went wide as I watched the smoke overflow into the bathroom, soon the door burst into flames and I was choking on the smoke that soon surrounded my whole body.

**Is he gunna live? O.O I hope he lives... I don't think I could live in a world without Iggy... any way Please review and tell me how I did because this is my first geruk^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthur pov**

"_where are you going?" Ludwig asked me as I walked away._

"_bathroom" I blurted out as I nearly ran away, so they couldn't ask anything else. Once I was in the bathroom It was quiet and I was able to let my thoughts run free. It hurt to hear him talk about feli like that... why didn't he tell me? We used to be so close... but now he can't even tell me who he loves.._

_my eyes went wide as I watched the smoke overflow into the bathroom, soon the door burst into flames and I was choking on the smoke that soon surrounded my whole body._

I awoke to a warm substance surrounding me, as I blinked a few times so I could see what that substance was exactly. I looked up to see the German holding me and Alfred poking my head, asking if I was dead yet.

"i'm not dead you bloody-" my words trailed off as I stared at the giant fire before me.

"you were trapped in that" Ludwig said calmly as he repositioned me in his arms, making me blush and jump out of his arms. "really?" I asked, trying to remember the events that occurred before I blacked out, then gave up and stood next to the German.

"ja, I found you passed out in the bathroom.. we barely made it out alive." he said, reverting his gaze from me to the collapsing restaurant.

"are you cold?" Ludwig asked as he looked at my now shivering body. I didn't notice until he brought it up. I nodded my head as the large German put his jacket around me, a small blush fell upon my cheeks as he did so.

"is that Francis? Wearing his waiter outfit?" Alfred exclaimed, pointing the the arrogant french frog, who was skipping towards us. He flew past us, knocking me off balance and running into Ludwig who was standing right in front of me. My eyes went wide as our lips connected momentarily, causing me to jerk back immediately, even if it did feel so right. My face turned a bright red, for the second time today, I looked up to the German to see his expression was rather confused as he watched that damned Francis trot away.

"that's inappropriate to do here" Alfred mocked, as he and feli let out small giggles, like school girls. A blush stained my cheeks as the German's body was still so close to mine. "ready to go home? We have a big day tomorrow" Ludwig said softly, as he pushed my body slightly in the direction of his house. The walk home was pretty much silent, I mean what would you say to the person you just accidentally kissed after they saved you from a building on fire. Once we reached the house we walked inside, Ludwig sat on the couch as if absolutely nothing happened.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, completely unfazed as he stared right back at me with a questioning look.

"how can you be so calm? I mean especially after everything that has happened today" I asked amazed, he gave me another questioning look before opening his mouth to answer, but hesitated as If he was rephrasing his words.

"it was just an accident right? And I suppose you could say i'm used to it" he said simply, letting out a small sigh as he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. "right.. just an accident" I mumbled before I started walking to the bedroom, with a pang of sadness lingering inside me.

"i'm going to bed early" I announced before I walked into the bedroom, hearing Ludwig get up and footsteps heading towards the bedroom door.

"mind if I join ya?" he asked once he reached the door, then laid on the bed next to me. For some I felt happy when he fallowed me to his room. I tried to pin point it but decided to give up as I became extremely tired.

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short.. It was just the best place to stop**

**Tell me how I did... pm me if you have any questions or story ideas.. I like story ideas.. any way please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arthur pov**  
>I woke up to a cold bed and the smell of breakfast, slowly i got up and made my way into Ludwig's kitchen to find him cooking a giant breakfast.<br>" oh, Arthur, your up" Ludwig said as i walked up to the German. "Need any help?" I asked as i hovered over the food, noticing there was a variety of German and English food.  
>"No, everything is almost done" Ludwig said as he continued to stir the food. "Are you sure, because if i do say so myself i am a pretty good cook" i said happily, thinking back on my amazing food skills, that Alfred always insults.<br>"Uh... yea.." the German said as he began setting the table with the variety of food. We quickly ate in a comfortable silence before we got ready for the world meeting. I took a quick shower then went to my suit case to try and find the right shirt to wear.  
>"Wear the one on the left" Ludwig said, before he left the room. To take a shower. I mumbled a thanks, before slipping on the shirt and sweater vest. The German walked back in the room with just a towel on, making me slightly aroused, but i can't understand why considering I'm obviously straight... right?.<br>"How do i look?" Ludwig asked, with a small blush caressing his features. He wore long black pants, a white button up shirt and a black coat. "you look great" i said, unable to look away from the large German.  
>"You too" Ludwig said before we headed to the hotel where the meeting is being held. We arrived before every one so we can set up which seemed like it took forever, but really only took about a half an hour. The countries started arriving soon after.<br>" oh! Arthur, i know that look.. your in love aren't you?" Francis said,taking a seat next to me, while laughing his usual annoying laugh. "So who is it hmmm?" Francis pried, his face getting abnormally close to mine. i'm not in love you damn wanker! i was just admiring him in that suit... well it would make a lot of sense if i was in love.. but i'm not! i thought to myself.  
>"It's obviously me" Alfred said, joining our conversation and taking the other seat next to me. I glared at Alfred and Francis as Ludwig attempted to start the meeting.<br>"Ah! But no one can resist me, then again this isn't about me" Francis whispered , putting his arm around me, i tried to scoot away but i wasn't sure who was worse to be smothered by.  
>"i'll help you capture the heart of the German if you do me one small favour." Francis began, making sure i was paying attention.<br>"and what is that favor?" i asked in a whisper, as a scowl fell upon my face.  
>"it's nothing too extreme, just go on one date with me so i can win a bet i made with Antonio and Gilbert." he whispered as he pulled me a little closer and stuck his tongue out at the other two members of the bad touch trio, who were sitting across from us. "so, will you do it?" the french man asked, looking at me with big blue eyes.<br>"fine" i muttered quietly, before i actually started to pay attention to the meeting. the meeting ended soon after and automatically i was pulled away by Francis.  
>"meet me at the bar next to the hotel at eight tonight" he said quickly, before leaving me to catch up with Gilbert and Antonio. i met up with Ludwig soon after and we headed back to his house.<br>"i was wandering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Ludwig asked as we plopped onto the couch and turned on the tv.  
>"sorry but i'm going to a bar with Francis, Gilbert and Antonio tonight." i said, instantly regretting my agreement with the french man.<br>"oh.. i see.." Ludwig said, disappointment filling his voice, making me hate myself even more for making that agreement. for some reason i can't stand seeing him so upset... maybe.. maybe i really do love him..my face turned a light pink color as the thought crossed my mind..


	4. Chapter 4

**Arthur pov**  
>I stood outside the bar next to the hotel, waiting for Francis and the others to arrive. Finally i saw some blonde wavy hair sticking out from around the corner, sure enough it was Francis, Gilbert and Antonio.<br>"Wow, he actually showed up" Gilbert said as the three of them approached me.  
>"Arthur!" Francis squealed, running up to me, attacking me in a hug. I glared at him as we fell to the ground. ""Get off me you bloody git!" i yelled, being squished by his giant french butt. Soon after he got off me and i dusted myself off.<br>"It's about time" i said grumpily, as we entered the bar. We sat down and ordered a few drinks and talked a little, but i wasn't really paying attention since i could be with Ludwig right now, eating some fancy dinner.  
>"So what did Francis do to make you come here hmm?" Gilbert said, letting out one of his annoying laughs. With that all eyes were on me and i didn't exactly have an answer to that.<br>"Arthur can love me if he wants too!" Francis pouted putting his arm around me and pulling me closer, i glared at him trying to resist every nerve in my body that told me to walk out those doors and go home.  
>"Yea.." i grumbled ordering my favorite liquor, hoping i could get drunk enough to not remember this night. A few drinks later i could barely make my way to the bathroom and needed Francis to help me.<br>"Hey Artie why don't you come back to my place and we can beeeep" Francis smirked as attempted to help me out the door.  
>"i can do it my-self you bloo-dy git" i stuttered, trying to detach myself from the french man, only to be pulled closer. i noticed Ludwig passing and struggled even more, but couldn't release myself from Francis.<br>"damn th-is bloody alcohol" i cursed to myself as i was dragged out the doors of the bar and shoved into the backseat of the French man's car. i tried to look out the windows to see if i recognized anything, but my vision was hazy so all i could make out were blobs that i could only assume were houses and trees. soon we stopped in front of a blob that looked oddly familiar.  
>"were here!" Francis sang as he tried to drag me out of his car, but i wouldn't budge. "c'mon Artie, don't you wanna have a little fun?" the French man pouted, i couldn't see his face properly but i knew there was a smirk on his face,<br>"no, i wanna stay here and cu-ddle with thi-s, this thing" i i stuttered, holding the white object closer to me.  
>"why would you want to cuddle with a roll of toilet paper when you have me?" Francis purred, stroking his fingers up and down my arm. i glared at him before shoving myself in the corner of the car.<br>"i like this toilet paper.. its nice and soft, and doesn't try to rape me any chance it gets!" i yelled, as some of my vision returned, becoming a little more sober than before. the only thing i could make out at that time was a something that looked close to rag coming towards my face.  
>"i guess we have to do this the hard way" i heard Francis say, letting out a small sigh as he pressed the cloth to my mouth and everything went blank.<br>i woke up to dim lights that seemed to be blaring in my eyes, not helping with my hangover, and tucked in the corner of Francis' bedroom, without my shirt off. i looked around to find the french man sprawled out on his bed and my shirt in his hand. trying to remember what happened the previous night, all i could remember is going to the bar last night and getting totally wasted, but after that i couldn't remember a thing. i stood up, still kinda shaky from all of the alcohol i consumed and snatched my shirt out of his hands.  
>"hey Arthur, where do you think your going, you didn't finish your end of the deal" Francis said slowly, making me turn around, with a questioning look on my face.<br>"what in bloody hell do you mean? i went on a 'date' with you, if anybody you didn't complete your end of the deal" i said as i put on my shirt and watched a smirk tug at the french man's lips.  
>"oh but i did, you get the paper once you have sex with me" my face turned bright red at his words and i stumbled back a few feet.<br>"that wasn't part of the deal!" i screeched, unable to think of such horrific things,  
>"think what you want, but until that happens you won't get the secrets of how to win the German over" he said simply, making me blush more, if that's even possible.<p>

**Don't worry francy pants won't rape Iggy... most likely.. then again it is a geruk... uhh.. so yea.. ill try to get the next chapter up by thursday^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha... so I'm such a failure at life... and haven't updated... I know.. but I thought I finished it for some reason-_- so I must finish it! **

'Arthur pov

"Forget it frog face!" I screeched making my way towards the door, still furiously blushing.

"Then do it for Ludwig and your own sexual desires" Francis purred, looking at me with big blue eyes and a huge smirk across his face. I stood still for a moment, pondering the subject, Francis took advantage of that moment to tackle me to the ground.

"GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY GIT!" i screamed as Francis pinned my hands above my head and straddled me.

"You always have to do things the hard way don't you?" The French man said with a bigger smirk than before as he inched his face closer to mine. I let out a small noise as the door to the room flew open. We both stopped and looked at the German who is standing awkwardly in the door way.

"Oh... Uh.. sorry for barging in, i can see you having a moment.." Ludwig. Said awkwardly, looking anywhere but at us as he backed out of the door way and slammed the door shut.

"LUDWIG WAIT!" i yelled hoping he could hear me, before Francis tried to cover my mouth. I tried screaming again, but Francis covered my mouth before i could make a sound. The door creaked open, making me sigh in relief.

"Sorry to interrupt again, but i thought i shou-" he stopped in his tracks and stared into my pain filled eyes as the french frog held me down.

"Uhm.. Arthur are you ok?" Ludwig asked, taking a step closer, realizing this wasn't just really kinky sex we were having.

"He's fine really.. no need to stay.. unless you want to watch" Francis said in a seductive tone, Ludwig's cheeks turned a light pink as he took another step closer.

"I think it would be best if i took Arthur with me, besides he has a meeting in about an hour" the German said, trying to keep eye contact with Frenchy over there, but failing miserably.

"Oh, and who might that be with?" Francis smirked, tightening his grip on me."Alfred, to discuss the global warming issue" the German said with a smirk pulling at his lips, knowing Francis couldn't get out of this one.

"Fine.." Francis said in defeat for now, as he got off of me and let me move freely again. I began to walk towards Ludwig so he couldn't try anything, but he grabbed my sleeve before i could make it over to the tall German.

"This isn't over" Francis whispered into my ear, making me shudder as i continued walking towards Ludwig, as i turned into the hallway i let out a sigh of relief, but noticed he was glaring at the German as we walked out, knowing this will cause trouble in the near future. Right now i didn't care what was going to happen next, because i was just saved by Ludwig.

"So, are you and Francis a uhh.. you know... an item?" Ludwig said awkwardly, looking in the other direction and blushing slightly. My face heated up as well, wondering how in bloody hell he came up with that if i was just about to be raped.

"N-no of coarse not, why?" I said, noticing how adorable he looked, when he looks away awkwardly.

"I was just wandering, i mean you do seem pretty close" he said, his voice held a hint of hurt in it as he still blushed and looking in the other direction. I let out a small chuckle, making the German Look back at me in confusion.

"We have a unique relationship but i was simply doing him a favor, besides i would never even dream of doing anything with that frog eater" i said quickly, watching the German's face turn from worried to relief. Ludwig let out a small chuckle as we got into the car and began our drive back to his house.

"thanks, for ya know.. saving me" i mumbled as i shifted in my seat. "no problem" Ludwig said, glancing at me, then back at the road. the rest of the car ride was in silence for the most part until we pulled into his driveway.

"WHY IN BLOODY HELL IS THAT DUMB ASS HERE!" i screeched, watching the American wave at us with a dumb smile on his face, as he flew out of the German's house.

"oh right, he said he had to discuss something with you and it's really important" Ludwig said, pulling the car up to Alfred.

"sup dudes!" he yelled, i cringed at the sound of his voice as we got out of the car and he embraced me in a hug, almost making me fall to the ground but i hit Ludwig instead. a small blush spread across my face as i pried the American off of me and brushed myself off.

"what do you want?" i sighed, rubbing my temples, hoping we can get this over as soon as possible. "i was wandering if you wanted to join my AWESOME SUPERHERO CLUB!" Alfred announced, jumping up and down excitedly.

"no" i said simply, walking past him and into the house.

"but why not!" Alfred pouted, jumping in front of me, before i could walk through the front door.

"because i have better things to do than that." i snapped, pushing him aside and taking a seat next to Ludwig on the couch. Alfred fallowed me, taking a seat in the chair across from us, pouting and looking over at me every now and then with his puppy dog face. Ludwig stared at us in confusion as we all sat in silence. Alfred's phone went off to the tune of captain America's theme song. He answered his phone and shot up from his seat.

"I have to go" he said quickly as he walked towards the door. "So I'll see ya there!" He yelled, running towards his car.

"Bloody git" i mumbled to myself, just wanting to relax with Ludwig. It will be impossible to win him over now.. i thought, shifting in my seat.

"so what did Alfred want?" Ludwig asked out of curiosity, turning towards me and staring at me "it couldn't be that bad, you can go just this one time" Ludwig said, being reasonable about the situation, if it was anyone else than Ludwig I wouldn't even have considered it.

"fine, but your coming with."


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur pov

I looked at the small piece of paper Alfred sent me one last time, making sure I had the right address as I looked back at Ludwig and pushed the door open.

"ARTIE! I'm so happy you came!" Alfred yelled, immediately running towards us and tackling me in another one of his hugs. I stumbled back a few steps, then brushed myself off and stood next to the German. I was surprised by how many people actually showed up for this pathetic club, including Francis. i glared at the French man for a moment, then a loud speaker sounded and caught everyone's attention.

"ALRIGHT DUDES! WERE GUNNA GET THIS MEETING STARTED! BUT FIRST I WANT TO INTRODUCE OUR NEWEST MEMBER ARTIE! AND THE OTHER GUY!." Alfred shouted into the microphone, then pointed at me and Ludwig who were still in the door way. I looked away awkwardly, noticing out of the corner of my eye Francis was smirking at me and started to make his way over by me and Ludwig. I sighed inwardly as he kept getting closer, until he halted to a stop in front of me.

"i didn't know you were a super hero geek" Francis beamed, as he took my hand and kissed, leaving a little bit of his slimy spit on me. I shuddered, pulling my hand back and glared at the blonde French man.

"what do you want, Francis?" I scoffed, taking a seat in one of the near by chairs and crossing my legs as Ludwig followed closely behind and sat next to me, intrigued in our little conversation.

"can't I just talk to you, without having a reason?" Francis asked with puppy dog eyes, my expression stayed emotionless as I knew exactly what he was getting at.

"oh come on, Artie" Francis purred using the same irritating nickname, that I hated.

"no." I stated, walking away from the conversation. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked towards the exit, I was about ten feet from the door before something snatched my arm and pulled me back.

"you'll never get your precious cheat sheet" Francis whispered as he let out a low chuckled and tightened his grip on my arm.

"i don't need your blasted piece of paper!" I yelled as I pulled my arm out of his grasp and began stomping away, but it didn't take long before he caught up to me.

"then what if I tell everyone your dirty little secret?" Francis purred, trying to keep up with my pace. My face flushed at the thought of everyone knowing that, of Ludwig knowing that. I stopped, clenching my fists and staring at the ground, my body tensed from the thought.

"what do I have to do, to keep your mouth shut?" I growled, disgusted by the thought of even letting Francis tell me what to do.

"we'll just have to see" Francis purred as a smirk pulled at his lips and pranced away, joining a group of people on the other side of the room. I stepped outside for a moment, so I could get some air and be alone, but soon after I noticed the German standing beside me.

"is everything ok?" Ludwig asked, concern filling his voice. I glanced up at him then looked back at the ground.

"fine" I mumbled, knowing until I told the German I loved him, I would be able to escape Francis' grasp. I glared at the floor for a few more moments collecting my thoughts about the situation.

"lets go back to your place" I said as I began walking towards the door, I pulled the car keys out of my pants, unlocking the car as we both got in.

we both stayed pretty silent during the whole way home, since I was thinking of how im going to weasel my way out of this and he seemed to be thinking about something himself, as he gazed out the window, his eyes half lidded and resting his head on his hand. He looked so attractive I just want to-

my thoughts were cut short as we pulled into the Germans driveway. We both got out of the car and took a seat on the couch, turning on the tv and watching some mindless program.

"hey Arthur" Ludwig said as he turned his head slightly so he could see me and the tv.

"yes?" I asked, giving him my full attention and staring at him in curiosity.

"i don't mean to sound rude..but, when are you going to leave?" Ludwig questioned, my face blushed as I remembered I was only supposed to stay until the meeting was over, but i've been here for about a week.

"i uhh.. I can leave by the morning" I stuttered, not wanting to leave the comforting home and go back to all my duties as a nation.

"no! That's not what I meant, I just wanted to know how much food to buy" Ludwig said, a light blush stained his cheeks as he looked in the other direction. "you can stay as long as you like" Ludwig finished, my cheeks grew redder as my heart beat faster. He said I can stay as long as I like! Then again he could just be saying that to sound nice, I thought as I tried to find a response.

"i.. think I should leave, I wouldn't want to be a bother" I said as I mentally cursed myself, why couldn't I just tell him I wanted to stay forever or at least another week..

"it's not a bother" he said before getting up and walking to the fridge. I pulled my legs up to my body and rested my head on them as I stared at the tv, trying not to think of today's occurrences.


End file.
